koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Shang
Xiahou Shang (onyomi: Kakō Shō) is Xiahou Yuan's nephew. He was considered to be one of Cao Pi's good friends and ruled the southern Wei provinces. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors 3 only gave him a short role, fighting at Mt. Ding Jun against the Shu army advancing on Han Zhong. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Xiahou Shang's only appearance in battle is at Mt. Ding Jun as well, being released from imprisonment by the Shu forces, in exchange for Chen Shi. As the exchange goes bad, the player has to chase down and kill Xiahou Shang. If the deed is done beforehand in a Musou Mode playthrough, Xiahou Dun will be angered and assist the Wei forces to avenge Xiahou Shang at Wu Zhang. The fifth installment has him appear more frequently in Wei's later battles, sometimes as a subordinate officer. He reprises a similar role in the sequel, but added to that he may also appear as the allied commander at Fan Castle if the player chooses to play as Cao Ren. He will also aid Cao Pi in reclaiming Xu Chang from Sima Yi in Special. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Xiahou Shang appear as early as the Battle of Xinye, fighting the Shu forces in subsequent battles as well. He makes his chronologically final appearance at Dongkou during the second part of the battle. He is given a much more prominent role in Dynasty Warriors 8, appearing as an enemy in many battles against Wei, including the hypothetical stories of both Shu and Wu. In Wei's, he aids Cao Cao in defeating Liu Bei at Baidi Castle, defending the southern entrance to the Wei camp against the Nanman forces. In Xtreme Legends, he is also among the Wei commanders who try to take Jiangling from Zhu Ran. Xiahou Shang is an above-average officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, with most of his stats being in the 70's and 60's. He doesn't excel in any special unit types, but can be used as a supporting general in most games. He generally appears under the service of Cao Cao and later rises to become one of Wei's top border generals. Historical Information Xiahou Shang was the nephew of Xiahou Yuan, who was adopted by him at an early age. He joined Cao Cao during the early 200's and served as minor commander during the campaign in Ji Province. He quickly built a strong friendship with Cao Pi and was made "Gentleman in Attendance of the Yellow Gates" when Cao Cao became King of Wei. The Hu barbarians in Dai county rose in rebellion and Xiahou Shang was sent with Cao Zhang to defeat them. After the Hanzhong campaign, Xiahou Shang served as a quartermaster together with Jia Kui. One year later in 220, Cao Cao passed away and Cao Pi rose to the throne. Due to their good friendship and Xiahou Shang's previous merit, Cao Pi promoted Xiahou Shang to a much higher position and made him the Marquis of Pingling. In 221, after establishing the Wei Dynasty, Cao Pi issued an edict to grant Xiahou Shang a great amount of authority, allowing him to reward and punish ministers as he saw fit without the need of approval. Xiahou Shang was unsure whether this was a proper act and discussed the edict with Jiang Ji, who said that this amount of authority should only be held by the Emperor himself. Jiang Ji thus went to Cao Pi and persuaded him to recall the edict. Still, he promoted Xiahou Shang to "General Who Guards the South" and gave him the position of Inspector of Jing Province. Later that year, Meng Da surrendered to Wei. Xiahou Shang was sent with Xu Huang to aid Meng Da in driving out Liu Feng from Shangyong. He was appointed commander and besieged the city, capturing it and forcing Liu Feng to flee. He pacified another 3 counties and 9 districts and was promoted to "Great General Who Guards the South". He then quickly returned to Jing Province and strengthened the southern defenses against Sun Quan, who began to show interest in Wei's southern commanderies, despite being officially a vassal of Wei. In 223, Xiahou Shang and Cao Zhen led a campaign to take Jiangling commandery from Sun Quan, who had previously rebelled against Cao Pi. They surrounded Zhu Ran at Jiangling fortress and Sun Quan sent Zhuge Jin as reinforcements. Zhuge Jin led his fleet near an islet on the Chang Jiang river, dividing his army there. With 10,000 infantry and cavalry, Xiahou Shang led a night raid on Zhuge Jin, secretly crossing the river and attacking him. Zhuge Jin was badly defeated and his fleet was set aflame. Shortly afterwards, a plague broke out in the Wei camp and Dong Zhao suggested to Cao Pi to call off the campaign. Cao Pi agreed and recalled Cao Zhen and Xiahou Shang before the plague made some serious damage. In 225, Xiahou Shang sent a messenger to a few tribe chieftains in Jing Province, who cooperated with Wu to harass Wei's southern border. He managed to convince them to surrender and join Wei instead, for which he received the title of Marquis of Changling. When Xiahou Shang's wife found out that the former had sent various gifts and treats to his favorite concubine, she became jealous and informed Cao Pi. As she was a sister of Cao Zhen, Cao Pi ordered the concubine's execution. Xiahou Shang was grief-stricken and when he wanted to bury her, Cao Pi sent a minister to prevent him from doing so. Xiahou Shang's grief developed into a serious illness and Cao Pi regretted his decision. He overlooked Xiahou Shang on his deathbed and cried when he passed away. Xiahou Shang's son Xiahou Xuan succeeded his title and fief, while his daughter Xiahou Hui went on to marry Sima Shi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xiahou Shang is a minor character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He makes his first appearance in chapter 70, when he is introduced as the nephew of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan and the younger brother of Xiahou De. He and Han Hao met an attack of Huang Zhong, whose forces turned and withdrew. Despite objection from Zhang He, the two generals gave chase and were eventually ambushed and defeated. They returned to Mt. Tiandang, where they were again attacked by Huang Zhong. Han Hao and Xiahou De fell during the fighting and Xiahou Shang and Zhang He fled to Xiahou Yuan's camp. In the next chapter, he managed to lure Chen Shi into a trap, who was then captured by Xiahou Yuan. In the following confrontation, however, Xiahou Shang went out to fight Huang Zhong, but was captured after the first bout. This caused a prisoner exchange the next day during which, in order to entice Xiahou Yuan into attacking him, Huang Zhong shot Xiahou Shang in the back. In chapter 79, Xiahou Shang and Xu Huang were sent to defeat Liu Feng at Shangyong. He is last mentioned in chapter 85, where is reported to have suffered defeat at Nanjun with Cao Zhen against Lu Xun. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters